Perdóname por mentirte
by Mizuki Yuki
Summary: Deje todo atrás por ti, por mis razones egoístas pero que otra forma tengo de mantenerme vivo cuando estoy muriendo por dentro. " ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que Viktor decidió entrenar a Yuri? La realidad puede ser más dura de enfrentar de lo que parece, y a veces no queremos que nuestro legado sólo viva de nuestro recuerdo si no en una persona que lo continué.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de MAPPA y Kubo sensei, aunque ya quisiera que Viktor fuera mío y no dejarlo salir de mi cama /o\ pero lamentablemente no es posible así que me conformo con escribir este hermoso (?) fic.

_

 **PROLOGO**

-En dado caso de que sobrevivas, la menor de las secuelas te impedirán continuar- Dijo el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio totalmente serio mientras anotaba algo en unas hojas que parecían ser parte de un expediente clínico, moviendo su pluma veloz pero a la vez titubeante.

-¿Está seguro?- Su rostro había palidecido, cuando le habían ordenado esos estudios quiso pensar que aún había esperanza de que todo fuera un error, pero ahora todo parecía tornarse en un gris panorama.

-Las posibilidades de sobrevivir son bastante bajas, sólo eso sería un milagro en sí- respondió el hombre con bata. Se quitó los lente y sobó el puente de su nariz –En verdad lo siento-

-Gracias – se levantó del asiento frente al escritorio, no tenía sentido discutir, no podía ir simplemente contra la opinión de un profesional. Se llevó las manos al rostro y maldijo internamente, no podía terminar así su vida.

Días más tarde tomaría la decisión más descabellada de su vida, pero probablemente la única que le permitiría seguir viviendo.


	2. Capítulo 1- Eros y Ágape

CAPITULO 1

Haber viajado tan lejos sólo para conocerlo, había valido cada una de las cosas que había dejado atrás. Apoyar a una persona a cumplir un sueño cuando los tuyos están por terminar es una decisión que requiere de demasiado valor y más cuando te arriesgas a perder en lo que trabajaste durante tantos años.

-Viktor… - le llamó un agitado Yuri, el cuál descansaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, con el cuerpo inclinado víctima del cansancio -ya hice todas la repeticiones que me pediste…casi caigo por las escaleras 3 veces… ¿es suficiente?- preguntó con la respiración agitada-

-Eres un llorón. No has hecho nada y ya estás casi muerto- se quejó Yurio, que estaba algunos escalones arriba mirando a los otros dos con recelo –Viktor ya deja a ese idiota y vuelve conmigo a Russia- se dejó caer para sentarse, refunfuñando como siempre.

El ruso mayor sólo observaba la escena divertido, le alegraba tener a los dos aún eso hacía su estancia más divertida.

-Lo siento Yuri pero el entrenamiento acaba de comenzar. Además aún te faltan bajar unos cuantos kilos más- le recordó divertido mientras clavaba su dedo en el abdomen del chico haciéndolo ladearse un poco –Y tu Yurio. Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta- le dijo al menor con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sólo volví porque quiero mi programa. Una vez que me lo des, volveré a Rusia- replicó de manera altanera cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Yurio. No es necesario que te pongas así… - Intentó calmar al menor agitando sus brazos en el aire, obteniendo sólo un chasquido de lengua en respuesta del otro.

Después de una hora de ejercicios de acondicionamiento los tres fueron al Ice Castle, cada uno acomodaba sus respectivos patines en silencio. Viktor parecía siempre ser un tipo descuidado y simple pero a la hora de los entrenamientos llegaba a ser bastante estricto o al menos esa era la imagen que manejaba frente a ambos chicos.

-Muy bien. Dense prisa- fue el mayor quien entró primero a la pista y comenzó a presionar a los otros dos.

Yurio lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Yuri que por los nervios no podía siquiera atar la cuerda de uno de sus patines ante la intensa mirada. Al final el menor sólo soltó un bufido y entró a la pista seguido del japonés quien entró con la cabeza gacha como era costumbre.

Los labios de Victor eran ligeramente tocados por el dedo índice de su mano derecha, mientras la otra se posaba en su cintura, su mirada parecía perdida en algún lugar como si algo quisiera encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabía dónde había perdido.

-Bien. Ahora que ambos están aquí quiero decirles que Eros y Agape son suyos, puse mi empeño completo en esos programas y no habría nada que me complacería más que los presentaran en una competencia oficial- les dijo el de platinados cabellos – ese es mi legado para ustedes -

-¡Eres un tramposo maldito bastardo!- reclamó el rubio chasqueando la lengua y con la mirada encendida – Está decidido, ¡me largo! – exclamo y se dio la media vuelta bufando molesto y empuñando su mano al punto de clavar sus uñas en la palma.

Yuri miraba la escena impotente, estiró la mano intentando detener al menor que parecía decidido a dejar la pista, sin embargo su mano no pudo alcanzar su camino ya que se detuvo ante el repentino grito de Viktor que llamó al menor por su nombre, lo que provocó que su cuerpo se tensara.

-¡Yuri! Sólo dame la oportunidad de terminarlo… – pidió al chico, justo cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza que le hizo llevarse la mano a la cien –una vez que esté listo podrás volver a Russia…. Sólo dame una oportunidad- su voz ya sonaba forzada.

\- ¿Viktor estás bien? – Preguntó el japonés que apenas y apoyaba la mano en la espalda del ruso mayor-

-Estoy bien- respondió de forma seca mientras se alejaba del pelinegro y se acomodaba con ambas manos a la cintura – ¿Cuál fue la conclusión a la que llegaron después de su presentación en las aguas termales sobre hielo?, un programa no se perfecciona en unas cuantas semanas, incluso yo tenía meses preparando ambas coreografías… ¿Qué creen que les haga falta para perfeccionar sus programas o acaso están satisfechos con lo que hicieron?

-Te puedes dejar ya de estupideces Viktor- refunfuño Yurio que se había detenido a pocos metros de distancia, aunque lo negara, en el fondo aun le entusiasmaba poder presentar un programa coreografiado por ese hombre que había sido su meta durante tantos años.  
-Yuri, ¿qué es eros para ti? – preguntó Viktor al pelinegro.

-Te lo dije antes… - aceptó ligeramente sonrojado en aquella ocasión se había dejado llevar por el momento y había dicho cosas que no volvería a repetir, cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía tan avergonzado.

-Yurio- ante la falta de respuesta se dirigió al rubio.

-¿Yo? – Se señaló a sí mismo y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, no le confesaría algo como eso - ¡Estás loco!-

La expresión de Viktor por un momento pareció desesperada, aquellos dos no parecían comprender por qué le eran tan importantes aquellos dos programas.

-EROS hace referencia al amor sexual, a la pasión y eso es lo que a ti te hace falta Yuri. Quiero que quede claro que no hablo de tu vida personal- aclaró para evitar malos entendidos e incomodar más al japonés – No puedes representar el erotismo que requiere la coreografía cuando no confías en ti mismo, necesitas creer en ti y mostrarle al mundo el Yuri que tratas de ocultar detrás de tu inseguridad. No es talento lo que te falta sino determinación, si tratas de seducir a alguien que parece inalcanzable, cualquier titubeo podría hacer que lo pierdas para siempre. Fija tu meta y no flaquees en la búsqueda de tu objetivo, eres más valioso de lo que tú mismo crees-

El japonés sólo agachó la mirada y no dijo nada, apretaba los dientes ligeramente ante la frustración, sentía que habían tenido un retroceso ante lo que se supone habían avanzado ya, creía que al fin había sido reconocido por Viktor pero ahora entendía que no había sido así.

-AGAPE – se dirigió a Yurio que parecía estar más que fastidiado, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a ambos como si quisiera asesinarlos- Al contrario de Eros hablamos de un amor incondicional, aquel que entrega todo sin pedir nada a cambio. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, sólo tener confianza en ti mismo es arrogancia y eso es peligroso, puedes desviarte de tus objetivos. Algún día te darás cuenta que no se puede navegar sólo y el frío vació de la soledad te hará dejar de ver la cima que se supone has alcanzado, confía en aquellos que están a tu alrededor, muchas veces encontramos el más grande apoyo de las personas que menos esperamos; aunque compitas de manera individual recuerda que hay mucha gente detrás de ti, empujándote con fuerza hacía adelante, entrenadores, compañeros amigos, familia, todos ellos son parte de tu vitoria.

Yurio tampoco dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua, molesto. No le iba a dar razón al otro, sólo se quedaba por que el programa era bueno y quería terminarlo antes de volver a Russia.


	3. Chapter 2 Sin ti no soy nada

\- ¿Doctor está seguro que no podemos postergar la cirugía un poco más? - Preguntó el hombre de plateados cabellos

\- No - dijo el médico al otro lado el escritorio con una expresión seria y a la vez severa - Primero fue un mes, luego dos, luego tres; han pasado más de 6 meses desde que fue diagnosticado. Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son cada vez más bajas, disminuyen cada día -

\- No importa. Después de todo desde el principio no fueron muy altas-

\- Es triste ver como un hombre en la flor de la vida, se deja consumir por una enfermedad que tiene probabilidades de ser curada -

\- Pero también probabilidades de morir. Sólo quiero dejar algo de mí al mundo, no tengo hijos a quien heredar mi legado-

_

\- Victor, Victor. ¿Estás bien? -

\- Estoy bien. Yuri eres demasiado exagerado, es sólo que no todos tenemos la misma resistencia que tú - sonreía con una expresión cansada en el rostro, la cual intentaba cubrir con su mano, meciendo suavemente su flequillo con sus dedos.

\- Te vez algo pálido - señaló el japonés buscando tocar la frente del mayor a lo que sólo recibió un empujón con la mano - Victor...-

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien. Debemos completar tu programa libre, he estado pensando mucho sobre los saltos - se descubrió el rostro y lo miró con el eterno cariño con que siempre lo miraba - vamos a iniciar con la secuencia de pasos, aún siento que falta algo... - cómo era costumbre llevó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\- No creo poder hacer ésto, llevo tiempo pensando en que sólo te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo como mi entrenador, deberías ser tú quién compita en el Grand Prix... no yo- de nuevo el ánimo de Yuri había decaído.

\- Qué sabes tú de tiempo. Yo sé lo que hago con mi carrera, ¿Crees que aún estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme de mi decisión de ser tú entrenador? - Levantó la voz el ruso, exaltado - no soy de los que se rinden o abandonan sólo por qué las cosas no van como yo quisiera -

\- Precisamente por eso te lo digo. Yo ya había tomado la decisión de retirarme, pero tú me hiciste creer... - un nudo se formó en su garganta - debiste volver a Rusia con Yurio, en vez de quedarte a lado de un perdedor sin futuro como yo - apretó sus manos en un puño, quería salir huyendo del lugar pero a dónde escaparía en su propio hogar.

\- Hace un tiempo te pregunté qué querías que fuera para ti y tú me respondiste que fuera Victor. Esto es lo que soy - Sonrió y se acercó al chico que huía y antes de que se perdiera de su alcance, lo atrapó en un abrazo - Victor no es nada si no tiene a Yuri a su lado - susurró sobre su oído.

\- Mentiroso - se quejó el de cabello negro, mientras se aferraba a los hombros del mayor, su cuerpo temblaba en sollozos, sin poder creer que las palabras que le decía el mayor pudieran ser verdad, después de todo Victor simplemente podría tener a cualquier persona mucho mejor que él a su lado, no comprendía lo que veía en un cerdo mediocre como él.

Las horas pasaron tan lento y rápido a la vez, después de haberse desahogado en llanto continuaron la práctica sin retomar el tema ni hacer más declaraciones, dejando a sus miradas furtivas expresar aquello que aún se negaban a expresar en palabras, un amor y un deseo que superaba por mucho la simple admiración. En sus corazones crecía un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido. Para Yuri la idea impensable de recibir siquiera un abrazo se había convertido en dejar sólo a ese hombre invadir su espacio personal. Mientras que para Victor era el verdadero amor al cual se había negado durante tantos años por poner prioridad a su carrera.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les deparaba tan cruel destino. Siempre dicen que la vida debe vivirse como si cada día fuera el último pero el miedo de saber que podrían estar contados nos hace aferrarnos a la idea de que aún queda un mañana...


	4. Capítulo 3 Promesa de amor

**—** **La final de Grand Prix es en una semana. No puedo dejar a Yuri sólo —**

 **— Ya no podemos seguir postergando la cirugía. Los síntomas son cada vez más evidentes ese temblor en su mano y esta hoja, estoy seguro que ni siquiera puede leer ya lo que dice esta hoja— levantó una hoja en blanco en la que tenía sólo algunos garabatos.**

 **Victor escondió su mano detrás de su espalda y forzó la vista intentando interpretar lo que apenas veía como unas manchas negras parpadeantes que parecían desaparecer y aparecer en diferentes partes del papel — Yo estoy bien. Unos días más, al día siguiente… incluso faltare a la gala, sólo quiero acompañar a Yuri cuando gané el oro—**

 **— Se está arriesgando mucho señor Nikiforov. No quería tener que llegar a esto pero quedará bajo su propia responsabilidad el postergar la cirugía—**

 **— ¿Dónde firmo? —**

 **El doctor sacó un formato, el cual firmó el ruso con un tembloroso pulso que hacía casi imposible creer que era la leyenda viviente del patinaje quien firmaba.**

— Yuri no te avergüences, realmente me hiciste muy feliz entregándome el anillo, ni siquiera yo hubiera pensado en usar un amuleto como ese—

— Puedes dejar de burlarte Victor, todos creyeron que el compromiso era real. Incluso hace rato recibí una llamada de mi madre felicitándonos y diciendo que oraría todos los días en el templo por nuestra felicidad — decía el japonés mientras jalaba los mechones de cabello entre sus dedos.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? — Cuestionó el ruso — A mí no me importa lo que opine la gente, a mí sólo me importa lo que opine Yuri —

— Tu no lo entiendes Victor, yo no quiero que empiecen a esparcir rumores, que digan que dejaste tu carrera sólo por mí y que además te estoy reteniendo con "nuestro compromiso". Tu podrías tener a la mujer que quieras, alguien que en verdad pueda hacerte feliz — las lágrimas había empezado a derramarse de sus ojos sin que siquiera pudiera controlarlo.

—Shhh… Shhh, no llores Yuri. Me duele verte llorar — Victor se acercó a Yuri que estaba sentado sobre la cama, abrazando sus piernas y con los dedos limpió sus mejillas que ya marcaban un camino del salado líquido — Las decisiones sobre mi carrera sólo son mías, tú no tienes nada que ver. Soy un hombre egoísta que sólo sabe pensar en sí mismo, además… no hay nadie mejor que tú para mí—

Yuri que trataba de esconder su rostro detrás de las rodillas y alejar las manos de su entrenador de sus mejillas, terminó por bajar las piernas y alzar su cabeza un poco para mirar a Victor, ese hombre que había pasado de ser un sueño inalcanzable a una realidad palpable — ¿Te divierte jugar con mis sentimientos? Te lo advertí después del que me besaste en China, ni siquiera a ti voy a perdonarte si me haces daño — le advirtió al borde de la desesperación.

Sin más, Victor tomó la barbilla de Yuri y levantando aún más su rostro, rompió la distancia que los separaba y selló sus labios en un beso. Un beso suave pero profundo, rozó con su lengua del pelinegro para que abriera su boca y metió su lengua, acariciando delicadamente la ajena, invitándolo a acompañarlo en una danza que entremezcla el amor y el deseo de la forma más pura y natural.

Al inicio Yuri se quedó pasmado con los ojos abiertos y sin saber cómo reaccionar, al grado que pensó en morderle la lengua. Era verdad que el ruso lo había besado varias veces antes, pero nunca de esa manera, casi siempre lo tomaba desprevenido tocando apenas sus labios, besos inocentes e infantiles era lo único que conocía hasta ahora. Poco tiempo bastó para que se acostumbrara a la incómoda invasión de su boca y decidiera acompañarlo en el ritmo que el otro le marcaba, correspondiendo el beso de la mejor forma que su inexperiencia le permitía.

Fue el japonés quien rompió con el beso cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a suplicarle por aire, al separarse su respiración era jadeante y sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate maduro, sin darse cuenta había dejado de llorar y su mirada se posaba intensa en los labios que acababa de besar. Mientras que su entrenador lo miraba con completa devoción y amor incondicional, una mirada iluminada por el más hermoso ser según su visión, aquel que le había devuelto el significado a la vida (life) y el amor (love).

— No voy a hacerte daño Yuri, jamás te haría daño — Victor sonrió y tomó la mano dónde el japonés tenía el anillo y luego lo beso — Hagamos de esto una promesa de amor. Ganes o no ganes el oro quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado —

— Victor — la voz de Yuri tembló y las palabras se hicieron un nudo en su garganta, sus labios se movían pero no salía sonido alguno de su boca. 

— Te amo Yuri. Cásate conmigo y vivamos felices por siempre — completó el platinado, después de todo no hacía falta un anillo, esa promesa estaba ya en sus manos desde hacía unas horas y la habían hecho con Dios como testigo aunque eso los condenara al mismo infierno.

— Yo también te amo Victor — respondió el menor casi gritando — sí quiero, quiero casarme contigo — respondió emocionado y lanzándose a sus brazos con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

En ese momento no existía el futuro, sólo sus sueños del presente, ni siquiera recordaban que las horas faltantes para su presentación en el Grand Prix Final estaban contadas, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado y también la de una vida que amenazaba con extinguirse. Sólo un poco más y podría cumplir esa promesa que acababa de hacer.

Nota: Quiero agradecer a Yukime Hiwatari por sus reviews, enserio gracias y espero que te siga gustando el fic.


	5. Chapter 4 No quiero dejarte solo

― Bien con este documento queda bajo su responsabilidad lo que pueda sucederle―

―Ya le dije que sólo son unos días, mi prioridad es él ― sonrió con dulzura.

―Si realmente le importa tanto esa persona debería... ―

―Soy un hombre egoísta ― interrumpió ― el riesgo es el mismo si lo hago ahorita o espero ¿no es así? ―

El doctor guardó los documentos y lo miró con desaprobación ― Tan joven y con una vida por delante, ojalá todos pudiéramos decidir nuestro el momento y la forma de alcanzar nuestro final ―

La tensión de la gran final podía sentirse en todos los competidores y entrenadores. Todos compartían una sola idea en mente y esa era el conseguir el tan preciado oro, era el momento decisivo, donde cada uno de ellos daría lo mejor de sí en cada uno de sus programas, tratando de conseguir la mejor marca que los llevará a conseguir el tan ansiado título sin la necesidad de depender de los demás.

Durante toda la mañana Victor se había sentido bastante mal, había vomitado varias veces en la y su vista se nublaba por completo en ocasiones; todo ello sin contar el terrible dolor de cabeza que a duras penas le permitía mantenerse en pie. Aún así trató de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro para la persona que más amaba, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, pasarían el resto de su vida juntos, sin importar que terminará mañana o dentro de muchos años.

La competencia estaba por comenzar Yuri sería el primero ya que había calificado en el último lugar. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo por Victor, había llegado tan lejos gracias a él y no podía decepcionarlo, bajo esa idea se esforzó por dar su mejor programa corto, uno que haría sorprender hasta al mismo Victor Nikiforov, su fuente de inspiración y el amor de su vida.

Yuri como siempre tomó las manos de Victor y besó su anillo antes de salir a la pista, se acomodó para dar inicio y beso su anillo, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada llena de amor que le confirmaba que confiaba plenamente en él. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el inicio de la música. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y llenos de sensualidad, la mirada del público estaba fija y expectante de cómo efectuaría el siguiente giro o salto. Los aplausos, los ánimos del público y sobre todo de sus seres queridos lo motivaban a continuar.

Justo iba a la mitad de la rutina cuando su entrenador desapareció de su vista, no estaba dónde siempre apoyándolo, su musa había desaparecido y el caos rondo en su cabeza. Trató de ser positivo, tal vez se había movido de lugar por un absurdo motivo, quizás algún periodista insiste lo estaba acosando, alguien del mismo comité lo había solicitado, incluso podría haber tenido que ir al baño, después de todo era un humano como cualquier otro.

Aquellos pensamientos desesperados terminaron por mermar su temple, haciéndolo fallar en sus movimientos y caer en los últimos saltos de su programa corto. Su vista se nubló con las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, y en medio de todo ese caos le pareció ver gran movimiento de gente justo en la dirección donde Victor se encontraba. Por un instante su corazón se detuvo, internamente rogaba porque la música terminará, lo que más ansiaba era correr a los brazos que siempre lo esperaban al terminar su programa.

El tiempo parecía moverse en cámara lenta y el final de su rutina tan lejano. La música marcó el tan ansiado final y salió corriendo apresurado para encontrarse con su amado, sin embargo con lo que se terminó encontrando fue con la mirada afligida de Yakov.

― ¿Dónde está Victor? ― buscó a su entrenador desesperado ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

― Iré contigo al Kiss & Cry. Con esa presentación seguro tu resultado será el más bajo ― dijo el hombre mayor, con mayor seriedad de lo habitual.

― No, hasta que vea a Victor ― comenzaba a desesperarse, quería dejar todo y salir corriendo en búsqueda de su amado.

Yakov abrazó al chico por los hombros y lo obligó discretamente a caminar hacía el kiss & cry ― No puedes dejar todo ahora, Victor estará bien ― le dijo con voz baja, aunque con un nudo en la garganta.

El japonés no dijo nada más. Mientras esperaba su puntaje las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojo, dando la impresión de que lloraba porque esperaba un puntaje desastroso en comparación a lo que había hecho antes.

Cuando el marcador al fin fue anunciado, el sonido le pareció tan lejano y ni hablar de las pantallas que ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver. Yakov lo abrazó, sin embargo al poco tiempo lo soltó al poco tiempo.

― Victor no se sentía bien y tuvo que salir ― le terminó por confesar mientras se retiraban.

― ¿Cómo que se sentía mal? No dijo nada... ¿Dónde está? ― todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

― Sólo espera a que termine la competencia. Victor dijo que espera su medalla de oro ― cuando el peliplata lo dijo, el mayor no entendió a qué se refería aún así pasó el mensaje.

Resignado Yuri volvió a su lugar a esperar el resto de la competencia. Nadie más que él parecían notar la ausencia de Victor, incluso los medios sólo habían hecho comentarios vagos al respecto. Los competidores por su parte continuaban ensimismados en conseguir el puntaje más alto, después de todo el japonés había obtenido una puntuación lamentable en su mejor programa. Nadie creía que Yuri pudiera reponerse y menos si Victor no estaba a su lado.


	6. Chapter 5 Promesa sin cumplir

— Victor, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?... — pedía el japonés con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se aferraba a la mano de Victor quien estaba apenas consciente sobre la cama de hospital.

—No me voy a morir Yuri, te hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla— intentó subir su mano para acariciar el rostro del pelinegro pero le faltó fuerza, además de que su mano estaba llena de cables y agujas con suero.

— No juegues con eso Victor, no es gracioso. Debes estar bien, vas a estar bien Victor — ayudo al mayo a levantar su mano y que pudiera acariciar su rostro lo cual hizo con cariño.

— Estaré bien amor, tu necesitas volver al hotel y dormir bien para volver a la competencia. Recuerda que si no ganas el oro no podremos casarnos —

Yuri se levantó y miró al peliplata con el ceño fruncido — No puedo dejarte aquí solo, no me pidas algo como eso. El doctor dijo...— el discurso del japonés fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Victor que se posó sobre sus labios.

— Shhhh — el ruso esbozó una débil sonrisa — Hiciste una promesa y no puedes romperla ahora, yo estaré bien —

El japonés cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, como si con ello pudiera ocultar las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con asomarse — Prometo ganar el oro para ti mi amor — intentó sonreír y después de besar los labios del ruso salió de la habitación.

La presentación de los programas libres estaba por comenzar, cada uno de los competidores se encontraba haciendo calentamiento o escuchando las últimas instrucciones de sus entrenadores, algunos ya habían hecho las modificaciones pertinentes para obtener puntajes más elevados por la dificultad de los saltos.

Lilia daba las últimas instrucciones a Yurio para que hiciera de su coreografía una obra maestra digna de ser admirada por el mundo, mientras que Yakov intentaba instruir a un Yuri que parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Yuri, Yuri — llamó repetidas veces el hombre mayor al pelinegro — ¿Qué fue lo último que Victor te dejó dicho sobre los saltos? No veo conveniente que modifiques el programa en ese estado en el que estás pero si no aumentamos la dificultad con los cuádruples no tendrás oportunidad de ganar — lo que podría ser conveniente ya que así dejaría el camino más sencillo para su joven pupilo, pero ese no era su estilo.

El chico levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas extensas ojeras producto de no dormir y el constante llanto por no poder estar a lado de Victor cuando él estaba en el hospital — Podré ejecutar todos los saltos. Los he clavado al menos una vez en lo entrenamientos — respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— Una vez no es suficiente — levantó la voz el iracundo hombre. 

_La competencia dio inicio en el sonido local se anunció la presentación del japonés Katsuki Yuri, quien presentaría su programa libre Yuri on Ice, coreografiado por el cinco veces campeón y leyenda viviente del patinaje Victor Nikiforov._

El público aplaudió emocionado, contrario a lo que Yuri creía tenía una gran cantidad de fans y el público lo apoyaba bastante independiente a que Victor fuera su entrenador, durante todos sus años como profesional se había ganado la simpatía de la gente.

Los segundos pasaron y de ahí dieron pasos a minutos donde la incertidumbre reinó, el japonés no había salido a la pista, los jueces murmuraban entre sí sobre lo que debían hacer. Yakov sacó su celular e hizo una llamada para después dirigirse a lo jueces, después de varios minutos la decisión final fue tomada.

 _—_ _El competidor Katuski Yuri de Japón, ha sido descalificado por abandonar la competencia. El campeonato continuará con normalidad en breves minutos — Fue anunciado por el sonido local._

 __Obviamente y como era de esperarse el primero en romper el silencio que se había formado en el estadio fue Yurio quien dio una patada al asiento que estaba enfrente de donde se encontraba sentado esperando su turno ya que sería el último en presentarse.

— ¡Maldito cerdo cobarde! — gritó molesto — Preferiste abandonar la competencia que perder ante mí. Te odio Yuri Katsuki —

Lilya que era la que se encontraba a su lado dejó al menor continuar con su berrinche. 

Minutos más tarde y como había sido anunciado la competencia se reanudó. Cada uno de los competidores restantes presentó su programa con aciertos y errores que les costaron puntaje y terminaron por definir al ganador. Finalmente fue Yuri Plisetsky quien resultó ganador de su primer Grand Prix.

Durante los festejos y la entrega de las medallas en el podio nadie recordó al japonés que había abandonado la competencia, ni a su entrenador que había abandonado su exitosa carrera por emprender una nueva.

Ese mismo día en la noche llegó Yurio en compañía de Yakov al hospital, esa había sido la razón de que Yuri abandonara la competencia, quería acompañar a Victor durante la cirugía de emergencia que le habían tenido que practicar.

Al ver el japonés al joven ruso lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, la cirugía había terminado hace poco menos de una hora.


	7. Chapter 6 Perdóname por mentirte

Mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov y tengo 27 años, desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado entre los mejores del mundo. Desde mi etapa como junior no hubo rival que no pudiera vencer, actualmente considerado por la prensa como una leyenda viviente mis cinco campeonatos mundiales me respaldan. No es algo de lo que hable sólo por vanidad, cuando empecé en el patinaje mi único propósito era divertirme, y con el tiempo se convirtió en la fortuna de tener la suerte de hacer lo que más me gusta en el mundo.

Yo siempre disfrute de patinar sobre el hielo, el llegar a la cima no lo vi jamás como una carga más bien era algo necesario, todos queremos ser los mejores cuando se trata de lo que más amamos. Al menos eso pensaba cuando era joven, pero nadie sabe en lo que la presión del mundo competitivo te puede llegar a convertir; la presión del entrenador y no con esto quiero decir que tenga algo contra Yakov, ese hombre es como una parte importante de mi familia; la presión de representar a tu país y a todas esas personas que esperan tanto de ti; y la prensa, la afamada prensa que no pierde la oportunidad de crear ídolos.

Al inicio fue divertido y para mí fácil dejarme llevar hasta crear esa imagen perfecta que lograría satisfacer a todos, me perdí tanto en esa vana ilusión que no me di cuenta de los sacrificios que conlleva ser el mejor de del mundo. Y no me di cuenta de ello hasta que todo comenzó a carecer de sentido, cuando el oro comenzó a saber a carbón y que la soledad es más pesada que cualquier campeonato. Los años en que cuando miraba al futuro y me veía en una temporada ganadora comenzaban a esfumarse para dar paso a la idea de qué hacer después de mi retiro.

Después de ganar el Grand Prix del año pasado entré en una crisis emocional como nunca había pasado antes, y aunque en mi mente ya se gestaban las coreografías para la siguiente temporada, la sensación de sentirme incompleto se hacía cada vez más grande; el vacío y la soledad iban en aumento.

Justo ahí es dónde entras tú, Yuri. Llevas tanto agradeciéndome lo que yo hice por ti, que no te das cuenta de lo que tu hiciste por mí; y eso que aún no me explico cómo pudiste olvidar aquella petición, para mí era imposible olvidar tu rostro, cuando en él encontré la respuesta a lo que tanto estaba buscando para saciar ese hueco que en mi se había formado.

Contigo descubrí quien soy en verdad, ya no tenía la necesidad de satisfacer las expectativas de nadie, tú fuiste el único capaz de conocer al verdadero Victor Nikiforov, uno que tal vez ni yo mismo conocía. No supe en que momento dejé de fingir para dejarte ver mi lado más vulnerable, hasta ese punto llegó mi confianza hacía ti.

Por si te lo preguntaste en algún momento, yo no hice nada especial contigo, sólo te ayudé a ganar confianza para que tú mismo fueras capaz de lograr aquello que no te atrevías a hacer a causa del miedo al fracaso. Si tan sólo te hubieras dado cuenta por ti mismo, habría tenido un duro rival a vencer, realmente deseo el próximo año enfrentarme a ti, te has convertido en mi motivación.

Ahora es mi turno de decirte todo lo que tú me has dado. Para empezar, me hiciste recordar dos cosas muy importantes que había olvidado y esas son "la vida" y "el amor". Durante más de 20 años deje en el olvido no sólo el significado sino también la importancia de esas dos palabras. A tu lado recordé lo que es vivir y que la vida se vive fuera de la pista y no sólo sobre ella; también me demostraste que es el amor, que no es un sentimiento tan vano como se escucha, es algo que se crea con el día a día, algo que se nutre a cada momento y que nos da fuerza para enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

¿En qué momento me enamoré de ti? Quisiera ser capaz de dar una respuesta a esa pregunta, quizás fue en aquel momento en que me pediste ser tu entrenador, quizás fue cuando te vi llorar, durante alguna charla en la playa o en el onsen; o tal vez fue cuando te vi dar todo de ti en la pista, cuando me enseñaste que no se necesita ser egoísta para triunfar y que podemos llegar más lejos si nuestra motivación es alguien más.

Ahora conozco el significado de la vida (life) y el amor (love), mis dos palabras con "L" y ese eres tú. Yuri es mi vida y es mi amor, estos meses que pasé a tu lado aprendí a vivir y conocí el amor gracias a ti y sólo para ti. Y es así que me doy cuenta que sólo hay una cosa que deseo para el futuro y eso es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado...

Llegados a este punto sólo me quedan decirte dos cosas

Te amo

y...

Perdóname por mentirte


	8. Epílogo

— Oye cerdo no piensas dejar eso ahí. ¿Cierto? —

—Yo se lo prometí Yurio... Tarde dos años más de lo que prometí en poder lograrlo —

La voz del nipon se cortó, su mirada parecía perdida en la nada y sus manos temblaban como si lo que aun sostenía en sus manos fuera hecho de plomo.

—Es que eres un inútil, no sé cómo el viejo pudo confiar en ti —

El rubio molesto, pateó el suelo levantando el pasto y la incipiente hierba que sobré el crecía. Aún con todo no logró que Yuri se inmutara, aun parecía perdido en un lugar lejano.

— ¿Crees que Victor este molesto? —

— Él te eligió no tiene ningún derecho a estarlo. Cómo iba a pensar que un cerdo sin talento iba a conseguir una medalla de oro algún día —

Las lágrimas del mayor comenzaron a brotar. Su frágil corazón no parecía sanar, todo lo que había aprendido con Victor ante situaciones como esa parecía un recuerdo nebuloso. Aunque de que servía tener confianza ahora...

— Es nuestra promesa de matrimonio, nos casaríamos después de ganar el oro—

Yurio abrió la boca para hablar, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta lo que le impidió decir lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza – Pero ya lo conseguiste, no rompiste su promesa. Además, no es como si el viejo no lo hubiera hecho con medalla o sin medalla –

Al inicio pensó que era broma, después de todo Victor a veces parecía un niño, era increíble que ese hombre que en ocasiones parecía una divinidad se comportará más infantil que él mismo. Definitivamente era un inmaduro, un idiota que olvidaba siempre sus promesas, pero aun así él mejor hombre que había conocido.

— Yo le prometí que lo lograría, no podía fallarle después de que él dejó todo por mí – susurró apenado, Victor a veces era tan impredecible.

— Idiota – el menor dio un paso más cerca del otro y palmeó su espalda varías veces – Fue él quien tomó la decisión no tú —

— Pero... Yurio... — su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse ante el cada vez más insistente llanto.

El ruso mordió su labio inferior, si el katsudon seguía llorando así terminaría por hacerle segunda y eso sería ridículo, de hecho, toda esa situación era ridícula, rayaba en lo absurdo.

— Fue su decisión. No te creas tan importante – bufó molesto – Jamás había visto ese brillo en su mirada, ahí fue cuando admití mi derrota. Victor jamás me miraría como a ti, por más que me esforcé porque me viera y me reconociera, él sólo tuvo ojos para ti –

— Nunca fue mi intensión, yo no quería alejar a Victor de nadie – se giró para poder mirar aquellos ojos verdes que ya casi se encontraban a la par de los suyos – Ni siquiera podía aceptar que fuera real, ni aun teniendo este anillo puesto creí que fuera verdad—

Yurio abrazó a Yuri y el otro se desbordó en llanto en uno tan intenso como no lo recordaba en su vida, estaba tan acostumbrado a perder, pero no esta vez, esta vez era diferente. Tenía el oro en sus manos y se lo había ganado a la nueva leyenda del patinaje, una estrella que había nacido con tanto brillo que había logrado cegar a todos y hacerlos olvidar pronto el hueco que había dejado el retiro de Victor Nikiforov. Después de todo cuando una estrella se apaga, da pasó a que otra sea la que brille en su lugar.

— Tal vez era un niño cuando lo conocí por primera vez y no me interesaba poner demasiada atención a las personas a mí alrededor, pero nunca vi a Victor tan feliz como cuando estaba tu lado –

Yuri se afianzó más al abrazo por un momento y después empujó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, de manera tal que si no hubiera ganado más masa muscular en el último año habría terminado en el suelo sobre su trasero.

— Y de que sirve hoy si no es más que un recuerdo, si no puedo ver más su sonrisa. Si nunca cumplirá su promesa. Ese hombre es un egoísta y me lo dijo en su última carta que desde la primera palabra sonaba a despedida. ¿Tan difícil le era cumplir una promesa? —

Sacó el anillo de su dedo y lo alzó para que los moribundos rayos del sol reflejaran su último aliento sobre el oro barato.

El menor sólo podía ver pasmado aquella escena, recordando cuando Victor hacía lo mismo y sólo pudo atinar a decir "Victor Nikiforov está muerto". Su corazón se estrujó y las lágrimas que desde hace tanto se había negado a derramar al fin escaparon de sus ojos, jamás había aprendido a cuidar de sus palabras, aunque ahora se arrepentía más de lo que nunca había dicho más que de aquellas cosas que ahora caían sobre él como si una maldición le hubiera sido devuelta.

—Yurio... ¿Estás llorando? – una sonrisita amable se le escapó al pobre japonés que apenas conseguía fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

—No estoy llorando, simplemente estoy cansado. Ni siquiera sé porque tuve que acompañarte –

—No necesitas volver a hacerlo, ya no volveré, no creo tener fuerzas para hacerlo de nuevo –

—¿Y crees que él te va a perdonar que no regreses? –

— Yo sólo quiero volver a su lado –

—¡Idiota! Si sigues diciendo esas estupideces seguro que vuelve furioso a meterte una patada en el culo –

—Si así logrará hacerlo volver no me importaría –

Una ligera brisa húmeda anunciaba la llegada de la lluvia, el sol que apenas comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte ya era escondido primero por las negras nubes que amenazaban con formar una tormenta.

— Va a llover, vámonos ya – dijo el menor ya más tranquilo, aunque aún con los restos de las lágrimas que habían escurrido sobre sus mejillas –

El de negros cabellos, besó su anillo con la mayor ternura que pudo y lo colocó en una delgada cadena que ya sostenía otro igual y luego la colocó sobre su cuello. Se quedó quieto, nuevamente con la mirada perdida por un lapso de apenas unos segundos y luego se arrodillo sobre el suelo escarbando en la tierra con sus dedos desnudos, enterrando sus uñas con la misma fuerza que lo había hecho en la espalda de Victor aquella vez que habían sellado su pacto de amor.

Yurio sólo lo dejó ser, después de todo no podía culparlo, seguro estaría peor si se encontrara en su situación. Cuando el japonés terminó de enterrar la medalla lo más profundo que sus manos le dejaron, se agachó a su lado y dejo a un lado el ramo de flores ya maltrechas con tanto ajetreo. Rosas azules, habían buscado por toda la ciudad hasta que las encontraron, simbolizando un amor eterno, pero también uno imposible de alcanzar.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con fuerza como si el cielo también llorara y se quisiera hacer notar. Yuri se sujetó del hombro del ruso que compartía su nombre y se levantó como pudo, tambaleante y más pálido de lo que estaba cuando había llegado a ese lugar.

—Te amo Victor – dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo – Ya cumplí mi promesa... Ahora sé mi esposo por el resto de la eternidad –

—Vámonos ya, tu hermana acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Tus padres están preocupados y la tormenta parece será más intensa—

Intentó tomar su mano, pero el japonés no le permitió siquiera permitirle rozarla y de nuevo se tiró al suelo y delineó con sus dedos el nombre de su amado escrito con letras doradas aquel que parecía ser su color favorito. Yurio cansado y camuflando sus lágrimas tras la lluvia, tomó al mayor de los hombros y lo obligo a levantarse, alejándolo casi arrastras de la fría lápida mientras gritaba desesperado la promesa de traer una medalla tras otra hasta que despertara.

Apenas subieron al auto, se fueron cada uno a continuar con sus vidas, a separar de nuevo sus caminos que no volverían a juntarse de nuevo hasta dentro de un año y en esa misma fecha, dejando atrás aquel que los había unido y que ya no era capaz de seguir caminando a su lado.

Victor Nikiforov

Las leyendas nunca mueren...

...

Al fin después de meses y bajones de ánimo que me impedían seguir escribiendo como debería, al fin termino este fanfic que espero que más gente lea. Desde hace mucho me debatía en el final que le daría y me decidí porque Victor terminará como todas las leyendas que han nacido antes de su muerte, después de todo como podría consagrase si no hasta su muerte.

Gracias por leer


End file.
